Jack's Shenanigans
by yaoiluver15
Summary: Jack is a teenage boy. Just because he's invisible doesn't mean he doesn't have urges. And one of his favorite people to satisfy them with is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who's gotten used to the invisible presence that visits him sometimes. M/M rated M for explicit content.


**Hiccup**

Toothless was out hunting and Stoic was busy attending to his duties as chief, so Hiccup now had a few rare hours of peace. He was in his room trying to make the most of this time by jacking off. It was long overdue since it'd been a few weeks since he'd had enough privacy to do so. But, after half an hour of no progress, he was almost ready to give up. He'd been trying to think about Astrid, but now his mind somehow roamed to Snotlout.

"Oh, Snotlout." Hiccup moaned as he started jacking himself with renewed interest.

 _"Hurry up and suck my dick before we have to get back to class." Snotlout ordered in his imagination. Hiccup took Snotlout into his mouth and started sucking his former bully. "Oh, yeah, make me cum." Hiccup bobbed his head faster as he wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking himself. "Yeah, you want that cum, don't you? You want that cum, you little slut?"_

"Yes I do, Snotlout!" Hiccup moaned. He was snapped out of his fantasy as he felt two hands on his chest, fingers rubbing circles around his nipples. Hiccup opened his eyes but he didn't see anyone near him, though he still felt the fingers on his nipples. He knew what it was before he'd even opened his eyes, though. The invisible presence had visited him several times before-especially when he was masturbating. Though he'd never seen its face, he knew it was a guy from the feel of its body. Sometimes he would imagine it as one of his fellow vikings. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Gustav, Frey, Kettil, Griplout, sometimes Spitelout.

* * *

 **Jack**

Jack had been flying around out of sheer boredom when he saw that Hiccup was naked. He flew closer and noticed the boy was having trouble getting himself off. He flew into the bedroom and decided to help the teenage viking out. Taking off his clothes quickly, he leaned down and started cupping Hiccup's chest.

The invisible man leaned down and started nibbling at Hiccup's neck. He bit down on Hiccup's neck and sucked on the skin. He then kissed his way down to Hiccup's nipples, licking around the nubs. He then kissed his way further down Hiccup's abs all the way to Hiccup's cock. He kissed all over Hiccup's hard dick before spitting in his hand and stroking the shaft while he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of the viking's dick.

Hiccup gasped. "So fucking cold. So fucking good."

Jack smiled-well as best he could when his mouth was wrapped around Hiccup's member-as he moved his hand out of the way so that he could take all of Hiccup's manhood. He had too much practice under his belt to gag, even though the eight inches were about as much as his mouth could take. When his nose hit the pubes at the base of Hiccup's cock, Jack was able to smell the mix of spruce trees and musk that he'd come to associate with Hiccup. He drew his head back until only the head was in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Doing so earned him a drop of pre-cum and Jack swallowed it greedily. Eager for more, he moved his head back forward, flicking his tongue along the underside of Hiccup's cock as he did. He wasn't disappointed and Hiccup started dripping pre-cum into his mouth like a leaking faucet.

"Come on." Hiccup begged. "Please, please just fuck me."

Jack pulled off and looked up at Hiccup with a smirk-that, of course, the dragon rider didn't see-as he raised two fingers to his mouth.

* * *

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup whined as he felt two cold, wet fingers enter his ass. They scissored him open until another one was inserted inside him. Hiccup gasped as he felt the third finger spreading him open. When he felt himself being pulled up, he knew it was time. Now, he was straddling the invisible person. And he felt something long and thick probing at his ass.

Hiccup hissed as he felt a chilly hand adjust his leg so that his hole was more accessible. Then, he felt the dick sliding into his ass. After the first inch was inside him, he gasped. After the fifth, he moaned "yes." After the ninth, he shut his eyes and groaned. He felt two hands on his chest and fingers were circling around his nipples. Hiccup moaned as he felt the sensation. Now that he was relaxed, he felt the dick inside of him pull out until half was left inside. Then it was sliding back inside of him.

It continued like that for a while, but when Hiccup was ready he reached down and felt around until he found the chest beneath him. Holding onto it to steady himself, he lifted his hips up before slamming back down. He grunted as he felt the cock inside him touch his prostate. Hiccup started riding the man underneath him faster. He also started caressing and feeling the chest underneath him. It was cold, firm, lean and sculpted, similar to how he imagined Tuffnut's to be. Running his hands down the six pack abs, he leaned back and moaned as he felt the man buck up into him and slam right against his prostate.

* * *

 **Jack**

The warm feeling around his cock was Jack's favorite part of his little "visits." Jack would never be able to feel truly warm, but other people's body heat was a good simulation of it. And feeling the tightness of Hiccup's ass around his dick was a nice bonus. But when Hiccup's hands-his _warm_ hands-started cupping and feeling his chest, he lost control. He slammed his hips up until they were flush against Hiccup's ass. Hiccup couldn't hear Jack's moans, or when he said, "So fucking tight," but he continued to toy with Jack's nipples. Jack started taking control of the pace again, thrusting his dick in and out of Hiccup's ass.

Hiccup moaned as he leaned down and licked Jack's neck. Jack gasped at the warm feelings all over his body: His cock in Hiccup's ass, Hiccup's hands on his chest and, now, Hiccup's mouth sucking and nibbling at his neck. Each was so different, but so perfect. Jack let out an unhearable moan. It was too much. The frost spirit released a cry as he came. Hiccup moaned as he felt cum start to fill his ass. He was being filled to the brim and then some. The feeling was enough to start sending him over the edge.

Suddenly, he was flipped onto the bed on his back. He felt Jack's dick being pulled out of his ass and then a pair of chilly lips wrapped around his cock. Hiccup moaned as he felt a mouth bobbing up and down his dick. He released another moan as he finally came. Jack swallowed all of it hungrily, moaning as he felt the warm liquid slide down his throat and into his stomach. Jack let out a disappointed moan when Hiccup's dick finally stopped shooting cum into his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could and got one more drop before he pulled off the viking's cock. Jack looked back up and saw that Hiccup's eyes were closed. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait." He heard Hiccup say. Jack turned around. "Can you stay for a while?"

Jack's eyes widened. Nobody he'd visited had ever asked that of him. "Yes." He replied before realizing that Hiccup couldn't hear him. He approached the bed and laid down next to Hiccup. The viking slid closer to him and Jack wrapped his arms around him until Hiccup fell asleep, a warm feeling creeping into his chest for the first time in years.


End file.
